1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency detection device, an emergency detection system, a recording medium, and a method for detecting emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency detection systems using a plurality of surveillance cameras, which are provided in a street, have been known (for example, refer to JP5271227B to be described later). Here, the emergency means, for example, a situation where a human body is exposed to danger and some sort of urgent handling is necessary. Examples of the situation include a situation where a person suddenly falls down in a street, an accident causing injury or death, and an incident where a person is in danger.
In an emergency detection system described in JP5271227B, by analyzing images photographed by the surveillance cameras, movement situations of people are detected. In the case where a situation where destinations of movements of a plurality of persons are concentrated is detected, it is detected that a certain emergency occurred in the situation. Then, on the basis of positions of the surveillance cameras which are registered in advance, an emergency occurrence point, at which it is detected that the emergency occurred, is determined, and is notified to a presumed destination of the notification.